


One Bed

by iconicmorrison



Category: McHanzo - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: Bottom Hanzo, Classic one bed hotel shenanigans, Drunk Hanzo, M/M, Mchanzo smut, Overwatch - Freeform, Shimada, Talon - Freeform, Top Jesse, mccree x hanz, mchanzo NSFW, overwatch smut, soft mchanzo, theyre looking for the junkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicmorrison/pseuds/iconicmorrison
Summary: Hanzo and McCree are sent out to find the junkers, and end up staying in a hotel room with only one bed. The usual gay smut





	One Bed

"Why are we looking for two criminals, Jesse?" The archer stiffened his back, the cold wind sending chills down his spine. 

The notorious cowboy and archer, Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada were sent out together to ferret out two criminals. The plan originally was to recruit the two outlaws into Overwatch, although the archer wasn't fond of the idea.

"To recruit them. Jack told us that 'fore we left, Hanzo." The cowboy ran his fingers through his cinnamon hair before putting his hat back on. 

"I do not like that. If they are criminals, why are we recruiting them? Should we not just call the police?" Hanzo tilted his head slightly, stepping towards Jesse. 

The cowboy chuckled, his cinnamon hair frantically moving due to the wind," If you remember correctly, Hanzo, the recall of Overwatch was forbidden. We can't just call the cops." 

Hanzo shook his head, the moon light illuminating his slim, built silhouette. McCree gazed at the stout man's outline, a slight feeling of attraction radiating from his mind. He mentally slapped himself, and turned the other way. 

"Well. They are not here. We should go get something to eat." Hanzo stated with a heavy sigh.

Jesse nodded, and led the way. The two men walked on the sidewalk together, side by side. Jesse loved this, he loved being this close to Hanzo. Whenever Hanzo got this close to him, his skin felt sensitive, he got goosebumps. A chill ran down his spine, and his thoughts went wild. He couldn't explain it, nor did he want to. He decided he didn't have to, he wouldn't ever say anything about it. 

"This will do," Hanzo sighed, walking past the cowboy. 

The archer's hand swept past Jesse's crotch. The cowboy was sure this was on purpose, but thought with better judgement.

'Hanzo isn't like that.'

Jesse followed his team mate, staying close behind. They stepped into a dark bar, neon lights illuminating stranger's silhouettes. They found a side table, being the cleanest one available. Hanzo shrugged, sitting down. The cowboy followed his motions, sitting across him. 

"Y'know what you're getting?" Jesse decided to break the silence.

Hanzo shook his head, opening the small menu available to them," Probably a salad. And a water." 

Jesse chuckled, taking his hat off, setting it next to him.  
"You're not getting a beer?" The cowboy laughed," we're in a bar, 

The archer shrugged," I have never tried alcohol before. I do not think I will like it." 

The cowboy laughed a bit, Hanzo's gaze jerking up from the menu. Jesse's eyes were scanning the crowd in the middle of the bar, all dancing and laughing. Hanzo's eyes traced McCree's jaw line, his mind wandered. 

'Oh god. I would love to cover that jaw line with Hickies. Then go lower...'

He jerked himself out of his thoughts, shaking his head. He didn't know why he was feeling like this, he was sure he was straight. He'd been with plenty of women. He decided to break the tension.

"Checking out the women?" Hanzo chuckled to the cowboy, his eyes darting back towards the menu.

The cowboy shook his head, his cinnamon hair lightly moving," Not really." 

Hanzo's eyebrow raised lightly, his muscles tensing," I am sure one of them is checking you out, then." 

McCree shrugged, giving no thought to the idea. Hanzo's mind wondered about this. He had only seen Jesse with three girls since his time at Overwatch. The girl seeming to be pleased, yet Jesse never looked happy. 

The waiter approached the two, quickly rushing to scribble down Hanzo's order. She turned to Jesse, ready to take his.

"I'll just take a cheeseburger with fries. And two beers, please," His faze shifted in Hanzo's direction. 

The waiter nodded, walking away.

"Hm." Hanzo let out a small grunt, setting the menu down.

Jesse didn't say anything, worried he had angered the archer. 

'You stupid fuck. You made him mad.' 

"If I do not like it, can I give it to you?" Hanzo suggested, his eyes roaming Jesse's face.

The cowboy nodded, chuckling," I think you'll like it."

The waiter arrived, setting down the food, then the beers. She gave a quick smile, observing Jesse, then walked away.

Hanzo laughed, eating his salad.

"What's so funny?" The cowboy tilted his head, eating a French fry. 

Hanzo pointed his fork towards Jesse," She was absolutely checking you out," 

Jesse's cheeks grazed rose, he spoke," Probably not. I'm not the most attractive guy."

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, continuing to eat. He mumbled something inaudible.

"Hm?" Jesse stopped eating, his heart racing. 

He knew he had heard Hanzo mumble 'not in my book.' But he wasn't sure.

The archer shook his head, his tied back hair slowly falling out. 

"You gonna try that?" Jesse eyed the beer that lay in front of Hanzo's salad. 

Hanzo shrugged, grabbing the bottle," Do not let me get wasted. I will make mistakes," he chuckled.

Jesse nodded, willing to make sure Hanzo didn't get hammered. He eyed the younger man as he drank from the bottle, his lips wrapping around the thick neck of the glass bottle. The cowboy felt blood rush to his manhood, a pink shade glazing his cheeks. He eyed the way Hanzo effortlessly swallowed the drink, then set it down.

"Not so bad. I would like another." Hanzo suggested, smiling.

Jesse had ordered multiple beers after that, Hanzo getting more hammered after each one. Jesse had forgotten about what Hanzo had said, figuring he should let Hanzo have some fun. The archer never seemed to be happy, so Jesse let him drink as much as he'd like. 

"I take it you like the beer?" The cowboy laughed, having just finished his third beer. 

Hanzo nodded frantically," Yes, it's so good," 

Jesse laughed, admiring how happy the archer looked. He was smiling as he downed each beer, he looked as if he was having fun. 

The two men finished their meal, the waitress addressing them again. She handed the check book directly to Jesse, a smile plastered onto her face. She ran off, raising suspicion. Jesse eyed the check book, opening it slowly.

A small note was on top of their bill, sloppy handwriting covering it. It read; 'Call me?' Followed by a phone number, and a heart. Jesse shook his head, and set the note down on the table, disregarding it. Hanzo quickly picked it up, the cowboy focused on paying the bill. He became frustrated, trying to not let it show.

"Are you going to call her?" He asked, genuine. 

Jesse shook his head, standing up," No." Was all he stated.

Hanzo's breathing picked up as he followed Jesse out of the bar, his legs not stable enough to walk on his own.

"Here," Jesse suggested, grabbing Hanzo," let me help."

Hanzo's breathing hitched as he realized how the cowboy had wrapped his hands around him. He smiled to himself, him and the cowboy walking back to their apartment. Jesse opened the numbered door, Hanzo drunkenly stepping in. He jumped on to the bed, his hands sprawled above his head. Jesse locked the door, turning around to see how the archer had lay down. He stopped, gazing at how Hanzo was sprawled out. He wished that he could jump on the younger man, and make him feel as much lust as he did. The cowboy sighed, seeing as how there was only one bed. 

"Guess I'll sleep on the floor..." he heaved a sigh, grabbing an extra blanket from the small, wooden closet.

"Jesse?" Hanzo's voice was calming, smooth like butter.

The cowboy let out a small,"Hm?" Expecting Hanzo to ask a drunken question.

"Lay with me," the archer suggested, patting the area in the bed next to him. 

The cowboy was shocked to say the least, his legs walking himself over towards the archer. 

Jesse stopped himself," I-I'm sure you'd be more comfortable if I slept on the ground, Hanzo," 

Hanzo's eyes stared into Jesse's, a glaze of want covering them. The archer shook his head as he stretched his arm out towards the cowboy. 

"No, Jesse. Lay with me." He suggested again, more want in his voice.

Jesse nodded, setting his hat on the night table beside them. He had hoped this wouldn't get him excited, he dreaded the thought of Hanzo pushing him out of the bed if he felt it. Jesse lay down next to the younger man, making sure they were both covered. The cowboy had taken off his jacket, now wearing only his skinny jeans and a muscle shirt. He closed his eyes, trying to make himself think of anything but Hanzo. Anything but pleasuring Hanzo, making Hanzo feel blissful. But he couldn't, it felt inevitable to think of the young boy.   
Hanzo's fingertips began to trace Jesse's jawline, the archer smiling as Jesse opened his eyes. He ran his fingers over the small patch of stubble that McCree had grown.

"W-What're you doin'?" The cowboy asked lightly, his heart full of hope.

The archer didn't answer his question, but pondered himself," You are so handsome, Jesse McCree. I wonder if any of the women you have been with know this..." 

Jesse didn't know what to say, his throat containing a lump at the words he heard. He reached his hand up, gently grabbing 

"I-I'm really not. You're drunk, Hanzo. You should go to sleep," he suggested, trying to make the situation less tense.

The archer shook his head lightly, his fingertips now running across Jesse's lips.

"So soft..." The young man whispered to himself.

"Y-you're drunk, 

"Yes, Jesse, I am drunk. But I know what I have wanted for the past three months, and I know what I want now. I want you, Jesse." The archer spit out the words slowly, meaning enveloped In each word. 

Before the cowboy could answer, the archer had plunged his first finger into Jesse's mouth, saliva gently coating it. Hanzo let out a small hum, as Jesse's cheeks continued to grow red. A pit burned in Jesse's stomach, twisting itself into knots. He wanted to badly to crash his lips into the younger man's, and to fuck him until he was screaming his name, but he thought of better judgement.

"Are you sure?" He asked timidly.

The younger man snickered, taking off his own shirt," I've been sure for the past three months."

With those words, Jesse delved himself onto Hanzo, their lips connecting like puzzle pieces, gently fixing together. The cowboy took initiative, pushing his tongue into Hanzo's mouth. Hanzo tasted sweet, like candy, and Jesse expressed so as he let out a quiet moan.

McCree let his hands roam Hanzo, gently sliding down towards his legs. He stopped and lightly gripped Hanzo's member, enjoying the whimpers that escaped his mouth. Jesse broke the kiss, his mouth now attached to the archer's neck. He gently nipped at the soft skin, knowing it would bruise in the morning that followed. The younger man let out blissful groans as McCree moved his way down his body, sucking and licking every inch he could. 

He stopped at Hanzo's hips, his fingers sliding towards the buttons that restricted contact. His other hand trailed his fingers across the outline of Hanzo's swollen member, gasps escaping his lips.

"This turned on? For me?" The cowboy chuckled, kissing the material that rested between Hanzo's member and himself.

The archer's breathing hitched, his nerves growing," I-I must admit I have felt strongly towards you for so long..." 

The cowboy chuckled, unbuttoning the archer's pants, and swiftly pulling them down in one motion. He took no time to pull down Hanzo's boxers either, his mouth directly attaching to Hanzo's tip. 

The young man let out a low growl as Jesse took all of him in his mouth, savoring his taste. Hanzo bucked his hips up, desperate for more friction. The cowboy spread Hanzo's legs apart, his mouth still focused on his 'problem'. He used one hand to lightly spread Hanzo, the other plunging a finger inside of him. The archer let out a great moan, his eyes closing shut. 

"F-Fuck Jesse," His voice shook as he spoke, bliss taking over him. 

Jesse smirked, adding another finger as he continued to suck him off. He wanted to fuck Hanzo, but wanted to take precaution. He couldn't hurt Hanzo, he didn't want to. 

He slipped his fingers out, sitting back. He watched as Hanzo's cock twitched beneath him.

The archer let out a needy moan, disappointed that Jesse had stopped. The cowboy reached down, sliding off his own pants and boxers. His erection sprang out, Hanzo's eyes widening at how big he was. Jesse attached his lips to Hanzo's once more, his tongue exploring all it could. He lined himself up with Hanzo, and gently pushed his tip into the young man.   
Hanzo winced at the skin to skin contact, his legs spreading outward. 

"That's it..." Jesse groaned as he pushed himself farther," Are you okay?"

The archer nodded, his lips curling into a small smile. He pushed himself upwards, making Jesse fuck into him.

"Fuck Hanzo," Jesse muttered through his grit teeth," You're so damn tight,"

The archer smirked, knowing he was making Jesse feel pleasure. Jesse slammed forwards, hitting Hanzo's prostate. Hanzo let out a blissful moan, indicating to Jesse that he liked what he had done. Jesse smirked, reaching down. He grabbed the archer's member and pumped up and down, trying to carry over the same pace that he was fucking him at. The room filled with the sound of skin slamming onto skin, and the loud moans of the young archer. 

Jesse let out a satisfied grunt, High from the pleasure he endured. He was close, and the archer was as well. He swiftly went to pull himself out, not wanting to cum inside of the young man, but Hanzo gripped Jesse's hips, slamming himself onto the cowboy's cock. 

"C-cum inside of me," The archer breathed, continuing to fuck himself on to Jesse.

This, combined with what he had said, caused Jesse to reach his climax, spilling himself into the young man. He didn't stop his hand, however, and soon after, Hanzo had cum, as well. The two lay there, McCree still inside of 

The archer wrapped his arms around Jesse, enjoying the feeling of being full. The cowboy crashed his lips on to Hanzo's, not out of lust, though. Out of love. A love that was long overdue, and needed to show itself. 

"You sure you aren't gonna regret this in the mornin'?" He asked cautiously.

The archer chuckled," Not at all."


End file.
